


Detroit:Become Jack

by AmeliaDoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDoo/pseuds/AmeliaDoo
Summary: Jack gets to meet Connor. Bryan gets to see Jack. If you have seen Jack play the fan-game The Boss you have an idea of what this will be about.





	1. What the Fuck

Jack was getting out of the car after his latest show on the tour. He shuffled up to the door, turning the key in the the lock and walked into his house. He dropped his keys down and toed off his shoes, place them near the door for the next time he went out. Weary yet happy aftermaking jokes for an hour on stage and meeting fans for hours after. He let out a content sigh, plopped down on his coach, and relaxing back into the soft cushions. Totally okay with taking a break before moving to his room to get ready for bed. As the hum of cars passing by grow into soft white noise Jack was slowly lulled to sleep.

Half way across the world, Bryan and Amelia leaned back in their chairs after a long livestream on Twitch. Bryan got up, with Amelia following closely behind, into the kitchen for some snacks and water before sitting down together to watch something and cuddle. They grabbed some blankets and without saying a word started playing a new show on Netflix. The quiet sounds coming from the TV and the warm weight of Amelia on his shoulder slowly allow Bryan to drift off. The last thing he felt for slipping away was Amelia placing a soft kiss on his right temple. 

Waking up after an accidental nap is always a little disorienting, no one can deny that. Waking up in small grey room with symmetrically lines next to a guy you spent only a few hours with is a little more concerning. So it is understandable for Jack to react the way he did when he woke up standing in a small moving elevator next to a bleary-eyed, slightly confused Bryan Dechart. 


	2. When the Fuck

“Holy fuck dude! What the fuck is going on? Where are we? Why in the blue blazes are you even here? Where ever ‘here’ is...”  
Jack trailed off trying to remember where he’d seen those grey elevator doors. Bryan looking more confused that ever answered with  
“I don’t know. I was taking a break with Amelia on the coach slightly dozing and next this I know I’m in here with you!”  
Bryan squinted at the doors before something seem to click. Jack could almost see the last gear turn in his brain, moving into place.  
“Daniel. This is the elevator where Connor stood fiddling with his coin one his way up to save Emma from Daniel. We’re in a apartment complex somewhere in Detroit, Michigan in 2038.”  
“You’ve gotta be shitting me. Are you actually saying that we are in Detroit: Become Human?”  
“I know this is crazy but that is exactly what I’m saying.”  
Jack stood in shock for a good minute, before he was able to shake it off and quickly scanned the area around them, just for his eyes to stop upon seeing Bryan’s clothes.  
“Why are you wearing Connor’s Cyberlife uniform?”  
“What are you talkin-... I wasn’t wearing this when I was on the coach! I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.”  
“This is an all new level of fucked.”  
“Well, I’m just going to assume you weren’t wearing your own merchandising before you got here. So I’m just gonna tell you that you’re wearing a shirt with your little eye on it.”  
“Okay first off, you’re not wrong, I was not wearing my own merch. Second, his name is Sam, asshole.” Jack stated matter-of-fact-ly while looking over his new outfit. He found himself wearing a red shirt with a white depiction of Sam on it that he had never seen before along with some black jeans and black sneakers.  
Jack began to panic, a million questions running through his head. He voiced these questions to Bryan in a rapid fire.  
“Where do we go? What do we do? Is this during part of the game? Is this after the game ends? Which ending is it? We are so fucked.”  
“Jack you’ve gotta calm down. I know this is insane but if we panic we’ll get nothing done. We need to look for something familiar. We’ve gotta find a news stand or something, see what’s happened here.”  
Jack took a deep breath while nodding. He jammed his finger into the first floor button of the elevator and watched as the numbers slowly descended back down from where it had paused at floor 68 all the way back down to 1.  
The pair stepped out of the elevator into this new world filled to the brim with advanced technology.


	3. How the Fuck

Stepping on to the sidewalk outside the building the two men looked up at a billboard across the street from them to see a women they both recognized as the president in the game, the words earlier today 11/11/38 flashed on the screen. Both men held their breath praying that this wasn’t one of the bad endings.  
“At dawn today, November 11th, 2038. Thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit. According to our sources, they originated from Cyberlife warehouses believed to have been infiltrated by deviants. Given their overwhelming numbers and the risk of civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment. In the coming hours, I will address the Senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know that public opinion has been moved by the deviants’ cause. Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life. One thing is certain: the events in Detroit have changed the world forever.”  
Relief washed over both of them as they realized that this was one of the good endings at least. How good the ending was was yet to be determined. Jack immediately started look around as if deep in thought, starting to unconsciously drift down the street. Bryan reached out tapping him on the shoulder.  
“Where are you going?”  
“The Detroit Police Station. I wanna see my baby boy!”  
“Do you even know where that is?”  
“No, but it can’t be that hard to find. Here how ‘bout I ask that guy over there!” Jack spoke enthusiastically while motioning at a man in a long white coat, obviously waiting to cross the street. Jack walked over to the man, a pure ball of happiness, quickly tapping the man on the shoulder.  
“Excuse me sir can you point me in the direction of the poli-“ Jack trailed off, mouth wide open in shock as he looked into the heterochromic eyes. Bryan starting to move closed to find out why Jack suddenly when quiet. His mouth also falling wide open.  
“Connor! I thought you’d be with Hank at the station.” Markus said a smile on his face.  
“I’m not-“ “He’s not-“  
Jack and Bryan both said as they both trying to correct Markus at the same time. Before this could get any more confusing for Markus, Jack decided to go with a very straight forward approach and just say what he and Bryan were both probably thinking.  
“Holy shit, you’re Markus! Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit!”  
Soon, Bryan butted in realizing Jack wasn’t going to let up on the “holy shits” any time soon, saying  
“We’re sorry to bother you, but we need to get to the police station but we do know where to go. Could you point us in the right direction.”  
Markus nodded, then smiled kindly at them before pointing in the direction of the police station. Bryan grinned and nodded back in thanks to Markus hoping he didn’t question why a RK800 model needed directions to a place his predecessor went to all the time. Jack almost immediately started speed walking in the direction Markus had been pointing once Markus had pointed in the correct direction not even waiting for the interaction to cease. Bryan right behind him jogging a bit to catch up. Markus chuckled before shaking his head and crossing the street on his own journey to visit Carl again.


	4. Where the Fuck

Jack was acting like a five year old on a sugar high at that moment, practically skipping down the streets of Detroit - from a video based 20 years into the future - because “he had just met Markus! Like the Markus, no shit, leader of the android revolution, total badass, Markus. HIM!”  
Continuing to walk down the street Jack’s thought final started to settle and the farther he walked with Bryan the more he realized, he was cold as balls. Walking around in November in a t-shirt in the middle of Detroit was not a good fucking idea no matter who you were. Luckily for poor Jack who was too busy think about his Markus encounter and how cold he was, Bryan was paying more attention to the buildings around them.  
It was strange for both of them to see Detroit so different, all the automated things that littered the streets and the people that were still looking down at they’re phones even twenty years into the future. Jack got lost in thought once more as he watched all these people walk around this high tech city.  
Bryan, having lived in Detroit, was in a bit of a dazed state walking down streets that were the same but also not. Streets that he had gone down many times before when he went on field trips, looked almost completely different now. The melancholy feelings were hitting him hard think about his childhood when he wasn’t even in the correct time period. Shaking those low feelings away Bryan squinted farther down the street seeing the police station. Bryan turned towards Jack, who was still ‘people watching’ those who passed by. Trying to snap him out of his distracted actions Bryan, with a smile almost splitting his face, said, “Look over there Jack! We’re nearing the station!”  
“Aw, thank fuck! I was starting to freeze me balls off out here. Why the fuck an I in this shirt and you get fucking long sleeves and a jacket. This is bullshit.” Jack said.  
He continues his mumbled ranting about how cold it was all the way up and into the warm station. Upon entering the building Jack noting how empty the lobby area was and how there was no one insight to allow or deny them past the front desk.  
“It’s really empty in here” Jack said, stating the obvious that they were both thinking.  
“It does make some sense. If this is the aftermath of a good ending then all the androids that had run this front area were either destroyed or deviated.” Bryan said, as he thought back to when Connor first entered the station in his own play-throughs.  
They both looked around for anyone that would call them out for walking straight back. Seeing no one really watching or caring about the front entrance they sort of shrugged and walked back to the rest of the precinct. They began scanning the room for any familiar faces from the game, most preferably Hank and/or Connor. Jack’s eyes did end up settled on a familiar face near the back of the building. The person in question was leaning against the wall opposite the stairs to Fowler’s glass office. He looked annoyed and as he made eye contact with something behind and slightly to the right of where Jack was he’s face morphed into something of pure frustration and anger.


	5. Who the Fuck

“You’ve gotta be shitting me!” Detective Gavin Reed shouted pushing himself away from the wall he was up against, eyes trained of Bryan. “You think you can just come waltzing back in here after knocking me out in evidence you plastic prick!” It was pretty obvious that Gavin was pissed. He had started moving towards Bryan as soon as he saw him walk in, shouting insults the whole way. Bryan stood stunned as Jack moved to get in between Gavin and Bryan, trying to at least slow down the angry detective, with no success. Jack could only watch has all 5’9” feet of fury came fist first into Bryan’s nose. Bryan yelped in pain as a sickening crack was heard through the now dead silent precinct.  
“What the fuck! You just broke his fucking nose! You hairy motherfucker!” Jack immediately pushed Gavin back, shout insults of his own while trying to help his bleeding friend. Thick red blood was dripping down Bryan’s nose and into his mouth, staining his teeth an ugly red color. Gavin just stood there staring at the RK800 android that obviously wasn’t a RK800 android.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Was all Gavin could think to say at that moment.  
“Well I am not an android that’s for sure.” Bryan said with a joking grin in his best Connor voice. Considering his nose was pinched closed and bleeding profusely it was quite impressive to see him try to make a joke. Jack wasn’t able to fully enjoy the moment or Bryan’s joke, as he was busy cursing Reed out. The scene might have been comical if not for the fact the Bryan’s teeth were pink, his smile looked more like a grimace, and Jack was still cursing at Gavin so much that you’d think he was playing Getting Over It.  
Gavin was completely stunned, while unable to articulate everything going on in his head, he did stumble out “You’re human. You’re bleeding. Holy shit I broke your fucking nose.”  
By now most of the other officers had gathered around to see why an android was pinching his nose in pain. Which he shouldn’t be able to feel, and why a small Irishmen had cursed Reed out so much that even he looked sheepish. As the shouting and cursing continued a small ring of officers slowly began to form, circling around the three of them. And that is exactly what Connor and Hank saw when they walked into the precinct.


	6. Why the Fuck

A loud and familiar shout cut through Jack’s babbled swear words.  
“Hey! What’s going on over there? Why the fuck is everyone standing around like idiots!”  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks, staring, mouth agape. Two very familiar figures began moving through the crowd, one shoving officers out of the way, the other following behind much slower, the smell of alcohol and fried food following them as they made their way to the center of the makeshift circle surrounding Gavin, Jack, and the still slightly bleeding Bryan.  
“Holy shit! Connor! Why’d Cyberlife send another one of ya? I thought you broke away from them.”  
“You’re right Lieutenant, I did. I am alive and I am free.”  
Most of the officers shuffled away, and started not so subtly watching, after Hank began shoving. Gavin stayed where he was staring from Connor to the now not bleeding Bryan, flabbergasted and trying to process what was going on. Connor was eyeing Bryan up and down, trying to figure out why another RK800 was here. Jack was still processing what was going on. Hank and Connor were right in front of him, his baby boy was right there. Considering he wasn’t completely over being in Detroit: Become Human, or meeting Markus, not collapsing was an impressive feat at this point for Jack. Bryan would have most likely been worse since he did help develop the character that was Connor if he hadn’t been slugged in the face. But after being punched, Bryan was a lot more wary and almost immediately noticed that Connor was looking him up and down. Quickly, as to not be shot or attacker’s by his mechanical clone he said the first thing he could think of, which was “Holy shit! You’re Connor the android sent by Cyberlife.” Obviously not the best thing he could of said, because it not only put both Hank and Connor on edge, it also had Jack impulsively mumbling “My name is Connor and I am the android sent by Cyberlife”. It was such a knee-jerk reaction for Jack that he did his Connor impression without meaning to. This was not the way to go if Jack and Bryan didn’t want to get hurt, or in Bryan’s case more hurt.  
“Alright, stop fucking around! Who are you and how did you get your hands on an RK800?” Hank demanded facing towards Jack, hand hovering on his gun. Jack went dead silent as the tension rises, his hands immediately hopping up in the air. Bryan only moved forward a half step and in that time Hank pulled his gun on him, eyes trained on Jack he spoke.  
“Tell your little robo-bodyguard to step back before I shoot him. Androids might be alive but that doesn’t mean I won’t shoot.”  
Jack began to panic, Bryan was gonna be shot in the chest unless he could explain how he got the android that’s not an android. Reed took this moment to speak up, stepping in between Hank’s gun and Bryan.  
“Whoa! Hold on a minute, this isn’t an android.”


End file.
